Hate, Love, War
by Darklexi
Summary: Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Kaboom are battling a war against the Tiger General. To make matters worse someone from Kabooms past comes back to haunt him. Will all of them make it out alive or will only one come out scarred for life?
1. Misson

**Hope you like it! Please review what should happen next!**

**disclaimer don't own the HTF** **characters**

** The other characters that are not part of the HTF crew belong to me**

* * *

Blood dripped down the side of her face. Her head high as she saw the blue eyed feline walk up to her.  
"Well it's unpleasant to see your darling face here in my base. I was hoping to meet up with you for some relaxing tea, but I guess that plan will have to be wasted..." The feline sighed.  
"I can not believe it was you who had been killing all those incident citizens," the female mouse growled underneath her breath. Her front paws were bound behind her back with bloody wire. She was sitting on her knees with two gunmen on both sides of her.  
"Hmm, well that's just tuff shit Princess," he replied bitterly.  
"Humph, fine then! Tell me what you are going to do to me," she stated staring at the one eyed feline.  
"Not much darling. Since you've proven that you're just as smart and clever as your father I won't kill you just yet." He spoke timidly as he rubbed the mouse's left ear flinched as he began to reach for her ear to rub it.  
"I now must bid you ado. I have business to attend to." He got up and signaled the two gunmen to follow him out. Leaving her alone in the dim lighted cell room.

Five months prior-

" FLIPPY! MOUSE KABOOM! SNEAKY! REPORT FOR DUTY!" Barked Sargent Aussie

"Flippy and Mouse KaBoom reporting for duty. MA'M!" Flippy said saluting the female red merle Australian Shepard.  
"Where's Sneaky? Soldiers?" She asked harshly. "We... Don't-" Mouse Ka-Boom began until Sneaky said "Right here Sargent Aussie." He came running up next to Flippy and quickly saluted her.  
"Why are you late soldier?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "Sorry I...haven't got any sleep lately. Ma'm" he replied. She just looked at him and sighed.  
"Anyway soldiers, I have a special mission I want you three to complete today." She paused for a second and continued with " This mission is very important. One of our top elite teams was captured by the Tiger General. You need to retrieve them before it's too late. They are in a work-slash- death camp about 160 miles north of here. Good Luck." She handed them a folder with all the things they would need to know about the work/death camp and the members of the elite team.  
Flippy, Mouse and Sneaky walked back to their shared tent near the edge of the camp. Mouse jumped onto his green sheeted bed covered with a few explosives that was on the left side if the tent. Sneaky face planted into his bed which was on the right side of the tent and he just laid there. Flippy walked to his bed that was right smack in the middle of the two other beds. He placed the folder on his bed.  
"Alrighty then let's see what we are looking for..." Flippy mumbled under his breath. He opened the folder and saw the blue prints for the very large work/death camp.  
"Holy crap! This is one huge ass camp! How are we suppose to find that team!" Flippy commented.  
Mouse grabbed the sheet of paper and looked at it. " For starterz thiz camp iz separated in to malez and femalez. So it would be a little bit eazier to find them if we knew their genderz." He stated pointing at the two sides of the camp labeled 'male' and 'female'.  
"Oh" Sneaky and Flippy sighed.  
"Let me see the folder," Sneaky spoke up. Flippy nodded and handed Sneaky the folder.  
The green chameleon began to rummage through the folder looking for the descriptions of the team members. "Oh wow..." Sneaky gasped.  
"What?" His buddy's asked in union.  
"Well for one there is three members and they are all girls... And they are talented and... gorgeous," he said and breathed out the last word like he was love struck.  
"What do you mean "gorgeous"?" Flippy asked. Sneaky handed Flippy the three descriptions of the girls.  
"Well from what I can tell from these is the blue merle mouse is the medic and bomb expert. The white, blue,red and purple fox is the sniper and weapons expert. Lastly the brown and white wolf is the leader of the group. And ya they are sort of cute..."

"Wait did you say blue merle mouse? In the same sentence as medic and bomb expert?" Mouse Kaboom asked.  
"Yeah? You know her?"  
"Oui, her name iz Delilah K. Mouse. We met in Bomb school in France. We were close friendz back then. *sigh* but a year after we graduated zhe was accepted in to the war as a medic." Mouse Kaboom explained.  
"Huh well it gives us a stronger reason it find them faster!" Sneaky smiled.  
"Now that we know who we are looking for we can make a plan to get them out," Sneaky said stretching out his arms. "We need to do it quick though." Flippy said. The other two looked at him funny " We only have till 8:00 tonight before they are sentenced to death..." All of them were in a state of shock. They only had 13 hours to come up with a plan and save the three girls from a painful death.


	2. Death till us part

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! IVE BEEN MEANING TO TYPE THIS UP! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGERY WITH ME!**

**Disclaimer for All happy tree friend characters**

**Dust, Delilah, and Jackie are the only ones that are mine so far.**

**Please review! Also thank you the only person who reviewed this story first so thanks for da review I hope to be hearing from you again =3**

**Edit: I fixed some of da wording and phrases so its better Also Please Please review I don't bite! I just want your guy's input! **

**_12:34 PM_**

"…So…Do you guys know what we need to do for this mission?" Flippy asked his team mates. As he looked up from his dark green army bag and saw that Mouse Kaboom was inside his bag scuffling and mumbling to himself in French. Of course with his small size he can pretty much fit anywhere. Flippy looked over at Sneaky who was packing his spy goggles and his favorite headband flashlight smiling to himself. Then both team mates look at Flippy with a confident expression and replied: "Oui" "Yep".

"Now what we need to figure out is… How do we get to the camp?" The green bear unsurely asked.

All three solders paused for a moment thinking hard on the topic. After a few brief minutes Sneaky spoke up "We are going to have to take a Jeep till we are about 20 yards away from the camp then we're going to half to walk there so we don't get caught." All three of them groan. "Well it'z best if we get a move on before it getz dark." Mouse suggested hopping out of his army bag. Both Flippy and Sneaky nodded in agreement.

Once all the necessary equipment was packed and in the Jeep the trio went on their way to save the three female soldiers. They were very careful where they went and how loud their conversations were so they don't get shot and killed.

**_7:20 PM _**

Hidden in the tall lush green grass Flippy lays in wait as the other two get in to position to enter the camp.

"Mouse? Where are you?" Flippy asked quietly over the walkie-talkie.

"Oui, I'm crawling into the air vents in the east side of the camp where the girls have been kept." Mouse Replied whispering while crawling into the small air vent.

"Sneaky how about you?"

"Yes boss, I just passed the fence near the execution hold." Sneaky replied as he stayed invisible crossing a path moving towards a large building. He sighed as he pressed himself against the wall. Then he saw two tiger soldiers escorting a wounded prisoner through the hallway of the building. The building had the long windows that almost anyone could see through it from yards away. He noticed that the prisoner looked like one of the three girls that they needed to save from certain death. Still invisible he watched as they began to walk past him.

"SNEAKY! FLIPPY! I CANT FIND THEM! THEY MUST BE ALREADY THERE!" Mouse desperately squeaked over the walkie-talkie.

Sneaky held his breath as he noticed one of the soldiers stopped and began to walk towards him. Sneaky thought 'Oh shit! He's coming this way!' As he watched the soldier come closer to him the plans of saving the girls would begin to fall apart if he was caught. Then a stern female voice screeched harshly, "WHAT ON GODS GREEN EARTH ARE TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG!" The tiger soldier stopped in his tracks and looked fearful as he turned his head towards the source of the voice. Sneaky looked at the direction in which the voice was to see who it was. When he looked he saw a lean white female snow leopard with a really pissed off face expression.

"I thought I heard…" Before the tiger soldier finished his sentence he was cut off by the aggressive snow leopard. "You thought? YOU THOUGHT?! YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO THINK! Alright? The Tiger General is waiting for you to get this prisoner to the execution hold!"

"*Cough* *Cough* Screw you *Cough*" The prisoner pretended to cough. The female tiger soldier still holding the prisoner snickered at her response.

Sneaky applied his attention back to the prisoner. She was a dark brown with white ears. It seems that her hands were bound behind her back. She had gashes all over her, but the one gash that was most nerve wracking was the one on her throat. It was deep but not deep enough to kill her. It was in a horizontal position. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and blood was clotted on her fur. Her violet eyes showed no fear, but it showed some sort of humor.

Then something important crossed Sneaky's mind. It was the fact that Mouse said that the girls weren't in their cells so could this wolf be one of the girls? Sneaky couldn't remember fully on what the girls looked like. This might mean that the other two might already be there. 'Time's running out I have to tell the other two' Sneaky thought.

The leopard walked up to the wolf and grabbed her wounded throat and lifted her feet off the floor. The wolf whined in pain as the leopard spoke harshly to her. "You know, I'm more than happy to watch your little eyes fade out as the life of you is drained out… Because you are just another military mutt waiting to be shot like a sitting duck out in the open." The leopard tightened her grip in the wolf's neck cutting off her oxygen. The brown wolf whimpered in pain and began to struggle. Her tail wiped around trying to release herself from the death grip.

"Just s-so you k-know…*ACK!* You an't t-the brightest s-star in the s-sky" She struggled to say between short breaths.

The white snow leopard just glared at her and released the grip on the prisoner's throat dropping her to the floor with a THUMP! The leopard scoffed and walked the opposite direction.

The brown wolf began to cough up some blood. "Well *cough cough* She's a ray of sunshine an't she?" she whimpered as the two tiger soldiers picked her up off the floor. "Is she *cough* always like that?" she asked still coughing.

"You could say that. She is of course the second in command of the Tiger General's army so… Yeah she acts like a bitch." Replied the female tiger soldier.

"So I'm goin' to take a *cough* guess that you hate her with every ounce of your heart. Right?"

"Yep"

Mouse Kaboom's POV

I continued to crawl through the air vents hoping that I could find one of the three girls. It didn't take me very long for me to find one of them.

"(LET ME GO! YOU DUMB FELINE! I'LL HAUNT YOU AFTER I DIE! LET GO! LET GO! YOU DAMN FORSAKING ASS!)" Screamed a voice below me. I looked through an open vent that happened to be broken.

"I hope you know I don't understand French rodent." Angrily replied the tiger soldier who was pulling the female mouse along.

"I'M NOT A DAMN RODENT!" She yelled once more only this time she spoke in English.

I recognized that first voice instantly. It was Delilah. I remember how reliant she is on her French. A lot more than me that's for sure. As they were walking towards me I quickly noticed that her clothes were ripped apart and I could see large gashes across her chest and lower abdomen. Her wounds were infected filled with dirt and mud as if she tried to escape during a rain storm. I'm pretty sure she did try, but go caught instead. The infections would certainly kill her before we even get her to a medical bay back at camp. I also noticed that her hands were handcuffed behind her back. I waited till they were no longer facing my direction before I dropped out of the air vent. I quickly pulled my handgun and yelled "Lilly duck!"

The moment I yelled that her ears twitched up and it was like her legs became jello and she fell to the floor. Before the soldier turned around to face me I shot him three times. One of the shots penetrated his heart killing him instantly.

I quickly searched his body for the keys to the cuffs. I found them and unlocked the cuffs on her wrists. She turned around and hugged me tightly "Mouseie!" She cried hugging me like she was afraid to let go.

"I missed you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" Delilah paused for a second. She pushed herself off of me. Still holding my shoulders she spoke in a grim voice "We don't have much time Mouse. They all ready have Dust and Jackie at the execution hold they'll be dead within minutes. We need to save them now!"

"Ok where are they?" I asked quickly grabbing her hand.

"No. Wait. We need explosives!" She replies.

We began to head down the empty hallway. She stopped at a blue metal door. It was unlocked so she went in and slammed the door in my face telling me to stay out there. I sighed and leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out. A few minutes passed and she came out with four small sticks of dynamite.

"What are those for?" I asked her pointing at the TNT.

"They are for my plan that's going to work!" she replied cheerfully while she shoved the TNT in her un-ripped pocket. "Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and began to drag me though the halls. We avoided the soldiers by hiding in unlocked closets and empty rooms. It didn't take us long to reach the execution hold. Well behind it anyway. The hall way was empty so all had to be done is Delilah to set up her 'plan'.

Narrator's POV

"Well well… Let's see where I should shoot you…" The Tiger General said pointed his handgun at a white fox named Jackie. "Should I shoot you in the heart or in the head…? Or should I make you suffer by shooting you in a non vital area?" He was right behind her pointing is gun right at her head as she was on her knees.

"Please not the head." She whimpered silently. Small tears began to form in her red eyes.

"Not the head? Well it's not my choice dearie," He smirked. "Tell God I'm not planning on going to Hell anytime soon."

Tears are now falling down her face as she silently wept. In a quick flash the gun was triggered and a silent shot was made. Blood splattered everywhere in front of Jackie. A little bit of it landed on the wolf next to her. Than her body fell limp onto the floor. Her hands were still handcuffed behind her along with her eyes wide open in an unnatural state.

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU BASTARD! SHE WAS ONLY FOURTEEN!" The brown wolf yelped holding her tears back while struggling against her handcuffs behind her as she too was on her knees.

"Yes and a little birdie told me that you are only thirteen. So who got to live longer?" The Tiger General replied chuckling. She gasped as she felt the gun jab into her back. "So where do you want to be shot? Hum?" He asked.

"In the heart." She said trying not to sound scared.

"In the heart eh? I'll go with that, but let's do it in front… so I can properly aim." He walked around her and pointed the gun right at her chest. He paused for a sec and lowered his gun.

"I'm ashamed that a soldier like you, Dust has to end this way. Don't you think?" he asked her while he rubbed his chin with his metal claw.

"Why? I'm just a military mutt just waiting to be shot like a sitting duck in an open field." Dust replied coldly.

"Oh and who told you this?" He said thoughtfully.

"Your second in command."

The Tiger General paused for a second and replied. "Here I'll make a deal with you, but I don't think you'll live to for fill it, but still. Let's say if you live after being shot in the heart you not only work for me, but you can anything and everything you want. So do we have a deal?"

"You are sick. You know that?" Dust growled aggressively showing her teeth.

"Either way you'll end up shot." He smiled grimly and held the gun towards her heart, but before he was able to pull the trigger someone knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" The violet eyed wolf asked sort of shocked then again happy manner.

The Tiger General growled and left the room leaving Dust by herself. She thought for a second and began to scoot towards the dead fox. Dust quickly grabbed a hair pin from Jackie's head with her hand. "Sorry I couldn't save ya girly" Dust mumbled under breath as she scooted back to where she was before. With the pin she began to pick the cuff's locks.

Meanwhile outside the room:

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Tiger General growled.

"We found an intruder…" the tiger soldier replied pushing a green chameleon towards the Tiger General.

"Well good he might be here to save the three girls. Tisk he was too late anyway one of them is already dead and the other is close to it. This will be fun have four deaths in a row tonight." He smirked. "Make sure his hand cuffs are extra tight and check around to find the rest of his team."

The Tiger soldiers nodded and left in search for the rest of the team.

The Tiger General roughly grabbed Sneaky's arm and threw him in the execution hold almost hitting Dust. Sneaky fell and rolled on to his side. He looked up and saw Dust's violet eyes staring at him in shock. "You…" He whispered. "Me" She replied.

"Well it looks like we got one more person to shoot. How fun is it?" The blue feline laughed. He grabbed Sneaky's shirt and pulled him to his knees right next to Dust. The Tiger General cocked the gun and pointed it at Dust's chest. "Good Night Darling" he said grimly.

"NO WAIT! Please! Don't shoot her! She could provide you information that could help you defeat you enemies!" Sneaky blurted out.

'What the hell are you thinking child?' Dust thought fearfully.

"Alright then… I'll shoot you instead boy." The feline pointed the gun at Sneaky's heart. Everything seemed to slow down. In Sneaky's mind there was no other way. In two seconds flat the gun was fired and Sneaky laid there on the cold ground bleeding through a freshly opened gunshot.

* * *

**What will happen next?!**

**Dont ask about the ages i will explain that later =3**


End file.
